Solo tu
by CAIM2008
Summary: Levi un famoso cantautor, esta haciendole una cancion a su pareja Eren por su cumpleaños. Les invito a leer esta historia /(*-*)/


**Solo t** ú

 **Declaraci** **on:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen,pertenecen a Hajime Isayama igual la cancion no es de mi autoria,pertenece a la banda musican Camila.**

 **N.A:Hola gente del mundo, solo quiero decirles que como hice esta historia por computadora, y esta computadora no tiene "tildes" no pude poner nada de esas cosas como los asentos entre otras, mis mas sinceras disculpas por ese prolemilla pero aun espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

Levi Ackerman, un famoso cantautor de la mejor disquera de Francia, en estos momentos, se esta rompiendo la cabeza trantando de buscar las palabras mas adecuadas para una nueva cancion, pero no cualquier cancion ya que hoy es el cumpleños de su pareja Eren Jaeger un famoso actor de television,y como el es un asco en eso de las manualidades y tambien cocinando, decidio hacerle una cancion ya que en eso es bueno.

Ya solo le falta una palabra mas, solamente eso, pero cual,cual...

-ENANIIIIINNNN-De un solo entro al cuarto de musica una mujer de pelo castaños y de gafas raras.

-¿Que quieres Zoe-Le pregunto a su escandalosa amiga, obiamente nunca se lo diria pero alfinal de cuentas si la cosideraba su amiga.

-¿Aun no as terminado de escribir la canción?-pregunto ella mientas tomaba asiento.

-No,todavia no,siento que le falta algo-menciono el.

-OOHH vamos que tan dificil es decirle que solo el hace que tu frio y enano corazon se acelere, y que solo a el le pertenecen tus pensamientos, que solo por el deliras que solo con su presencia te tranquilizas-Empezo a decir ella mientras daba algunas vueltas.

-Zoe eres una genio, por fin ese cerebro de mierda que tienes funciona para algo-Le dijo el tomando su lapiz y empezando a escribir.

-jejejejejeje gracias.. OYE que malo, pero bueno, mejor dime en que te ayude-Pregunto ella un poco indicnada por el feo comentario.

-Acabas de darme las palabra que utilizare.

Y asi nuestro querido Levi se encerro, a terminar por fin la canción para su mocoso.

Ya en la noche (*-*)/

Levi ya con su guitarra y el resto del lugar listo, fue a buscar a su mocoso, el cual se encontraba sentado en la sala de su departamento.

-¿Por que tardara tanto?-Se preguntaba un muchacho de piel tostada, cabellos color chocolate y unos enormes y muy exocticos ojos color aguamarin-turqueza-No debe tardar, despues de todo dijo que tenia un regalo muy especial para mi-se dijo asi mismo.

depronto se oyo como la puerta del departamento era abierta, por ella paso a paso apresurado nuestro hermoso Levi, que se dirijio hacia el sofa donde se encontraba recostado el menor.

-Mocoso levantate, vamos rapido.

-Que ¿Y para donde vamos?- dijo el castaño recojiendo sus zapatos para salir.

-Es una sorpresa-dijo y sin mas, arrastro al pobre castaño con el.

Ya en el lugar

Levi bajo de su deportivo negro, y ayudo al castaño a bajar, en estos tienpos no te roban el culo porque lo tienes pegado,como sea era un bonito salon con las paredes de marmol cafe, de un fondo color rojiso carmir, en el centro una lindisima mesa de cristal con una base de color blanco decorada con algunos pequeños hilitos en plata y dorados y arededor de ella con flores como rosas, tulipanes, lirios,etc...

El lugar era extremadamente hermoso tenia una chimenea,y un precioso calendrabo de color plata con critales y velitas encendidas que hacia que se viera mas hermoso todavia.

-Es precioso-Dijo el castaño agarrado de la mano a su acompañante para ir a sentarse.

-Gracias a dios que te gusto, como no sabia que flor te gustaba mas obte por poner de todas-Dijo el azabache mas aliviado al ver que la decoracion le gusto a su pareja.

-Te amo-dijo el castaño dandose la vuelta para darle un beso a su pareja.

Un beso lento y calmado lleno de amor.

Tomaron asientos, uno al frente del otro, entonces empezaron a salir meseros de asaver donde, trayendoles platos de comida, el castaño quedo admirado de lo perfecto de la comida la presentacion era hermosa y el sabor que decir, lo mas exquisito que probo en su vida, comenzaron a charla de como les a ido en los trabajos, de lo mucho que se han extrañado en este tiempo, ya que Eren le dieron el papel principal en una pelicula, y Levi a estado ocupado con unas nuevas canciones que le han pedido, entonces les queda muy poco tiempo para verse o hablarse ya que llegan exaustos al departamento, cuando un mesero le trajo el postre a Eren las luzes se apagaron para despues un refletor alunbrara a Levi ya sentad con su guitarra a la mano y un microfono.

 _Tu coleccionista de cancione dame razones_

 _para vivir tu la dueña de mis sueños..._

 _quedate en ellos y hazme sentir._

 _Y asi en tu misterio poder descrubir_

 _el sentimiento eterno._

 _Tu con la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza_

 _el motivo y la ilusion de mi existir_

 _tan solo tu..._

 _solamente quiero que seas tu, mi_

 _locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compas y mi_

 _camino._

Levi empezo a cantar, recordando cuando le presentaron al menor, se acuerda que el chico estaba que se orinaba de los nervios, y cuando coversaron le conto que tenia todas y cada una de sus canciones que le gustaban mucho y que realmente tenia talento para la musica y que cuando escucho por primera vez una de sus canciónes quedo faccinado, por alguna extraña razon en ese momento penso ne lo bonitos que eran sus ojos.

 _Solo tu..._

 _solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _pongo en tus manos mi destino por que vivo_

 _para estar siempre_

 _(siempre)_

 _siempre_

 _(siempre)_

 _contigo amor..._

Eso se lo prometio en su primer aniversario que siempre iva a estar junto a el que nunca lo iva a dejar que siempre lo protegeria porque lo amaba con todo su corazon ya que donde sea que el estuviara lo seguiria en cualquier camino que eligiera.

 _Tu coleccionista de canciones_

 _mil emociones...son para tii!_

 _tu lo que soñe la vida entera quedate en ella_

 _y_

 _hazme sentir_

 _Y asi ir tranformando la magia de ti..._

 _en un respiro del alma.._

 _tu von la luna en la cabeza el lugar en donde empieza,_

 _el motivo y la ilucion en mi existir._

 _Tan solo tu_

 _solamente quero que seas tu_

 _mi locura,mi tranquilidad y delirio mi compas_

 _y_

 _mi camino_

Porque solo el lo vuelve loco, lo saca de quisio, lo tranquiliza, y haze que cuando no este se sienta vacio, solo el hace que delire que sea caprichoso y que rompa todas las murrrallas que construyo, solamente por el.

 _Solo tu_

 _solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _hoy pongo en tus manos mi destino_

 _porque vivo_

 _para estan siempre contigo.._

 _Ya no queda mas espasio en mi interior_

 _as llenado con tu luz cada rincon, es po ti_

 _que con el tiempo mi alma_

 _se sienta diferente.._

 _Solo tu_

 _Solamente quiero que seas tu_

 _ami locura, mi tranquilidad, y mi delirio_

 _mi compas y mi camino solo tu,_

 _(solo tu)_

 _solamente quiero que seas tu._

 _Hoy pongo en tus manos mi destino_

 _porque vivo para estar siempre_

 _(siempre)_

 _siempre_

 _(seirmpre)_

 _Contigo amoooor.._

Cuando vio al castaño, no se lo imaginaba el estaba llorando de pura felicidad y sus ojos estaban con un brillo tan lindo y de un solo sintio como se le habalanso encima, y empezo a besarle toda la cara hasta dar con sus labios para darse un beso de puro amor, suave, tierno y apasionado asi era ese beso, con el se estaban desmostrando lo mcho que se amaban y que cada dia ese sentimiento crecia cada vez mas

-Gracias Levi, hoy me has dado uno de los mejores cumpleaños en mi vida-Le dijo en menor al separarse secandose las lagrimas que sin haberlas previsto calleron al escuchar tal hermosa cancion.

-De nada-dijo el.

Realmente no se arrepiente de nada de lo que hiso en su vida, porque si no lo hubiera echo no estaria con su mocoso, aquel que la ama tanto o mas que su vida, todo el tiempo con el chicoal echo ver que ese sentimiento que tienen no es tan solo un simple sentimiento sino es el mas poderoso, porque aun con las pelas, porque si claro que han tenido peleas, siempre estan hay para el otro no importa que, porque estan unidos no solo por estarlos sino porque asi lo decidieron desde siempre en cada una de sus vidad siempre junto, por que viven para estar siempre juntos.

FIN(*-*)/


End file.
